


Study Date

by MTL17



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Study Date, Werecoyotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia gives Malia the motivation she needed to study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf and have no association with anyone involved in either shows. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"God, you're worst than a guy." Lydia sighed, "Seriously, are you even listening to me?"

"No." Malia answered truthfully.

Lydia huffed, "You know you're supposed to lie, right?"

"No." Malia whined softly, allowing her head to drop back on the bed, "Why are people so confusing? You tell me not to lie to you, then almost immediately afterwards you tell me about the importance of white lies and tactfully with holding information. Then when I do that you complain that I'm keeping things from you."

"I told you..." Lydia started, before softening her tone, "Different circumstances require different actions. In these circumstances there should be no need to lie, you should just be listening to me."

Smiling mischievously Malia sat up and rubbed her nose against Lydia's, "I can't help it, I'm distracted."

Lydia blushed, then narrowed her eyes, "Well maybe we need to get you another study partner."

Her face falling Malia grumbled, "I'll be good."

Malia tried. She really did, but Lydia was just so hot, especially when she was in helpful girlfriend mode, Malia staring longingly at that soft skin and dark red hair she wanted to run her fingers over so bad, and most of all those oh so kiss-able lips of hers. But she couldn't lose Lydia as a study partner. She liked spending time with Lydia, even when they weren't having sex. Lydia was smart, funny, insanely pretty and she seemed to have a ridiculous amount of patients for Malia's antics. And yet, there was more to it than that. Malia was drawn to this girl in a way she'd never been drawn to anyone before, not even Stiles.

So even though it almost physically hurt she forced herself to concentrate on the boring words coming out of Lydia's pretty mouth, or at least as much as she possibly could, for an hour. She may have glanced over at the clock every five minutes, or every five seconds towards the end, but to her credit she managed the entire sixty minutes without jumping on her girlfriend, who was currently lying on her bed. When that horrific sixty minutes was up she let out a growl and then pounced, pinning Lydia to the bed with her supernatural strength and then kissed her roughly. Lydia squeaked in response and then kissed back for a few wonderful minutes.

Then Lydia broke the kiss best she could in that position and breathlessly scolded her girlfriend, "I didn't say we were done."

"Oh come on!" Malia whined, "We're already did a hour, isn't that enough?"

"I'm trying to motivate you to do better." Lydia explained softly, before offering, "Just another half an hour?"

Malia scowled, "Five minutes."

"Twenty minutes, then we can do whatever you want." Lydia purred softly.

Malia thought about it for a moment, then pushed her luck, "Fifteen minutes, and I start by going down on you?"

This time Lydia looked thoughtful, before nodding her head, "Add foreplay first, and you've got a deal."

Malia nodded enthusiastically. She liked that deal. She liked that deal a lot. Sure, it wasn't as good as getting to fuck Lydia right this second, but she could wait fifteen minutes. Or at least she thought that to begin with. Then the seconds seemed to tick by painfully slowly again, and Malia almost didn't make it, her eyes glowing blue and her claws digging into the bed sheets. Towards the end Malia was terrified she was going to hurt Lydia when she inevitably pounced on her girlfriend again, but thankfully the brilliant redhead prevented that by straddling her with a minute to go and kissing her softly, indicating that hopefully they were finishing early.

"I'm so proud of you." Lydia whispered in between kisses, "Now we can do whatever you want."

Hearing that husky voice, that promise at the end, and most of all knowing Lydia was proud of her, all combined to push Malia to let out a loud growl and then slam her girlfriend down on the bed. For a moment she shifted into her werecoyote form, and then she forced herself back to normal so she could go back to kissing the other girl without fear of hurting her. Or ripping her clothes, which apparently was worse for Lydia Martin. Personally Malia found it hard, but she couldn't afford to replace anything in Lydia's wardrobe so she carefully removed her girlfriend's clothing and her own, mostly while still kissing, then finally she moved to Lydia's soft neck.

Lydia arched her back as Malia's teeth grazed her vulnerable flesh. She knew that Malia wanted her to bite her, to mark her territory. Part of Lydia wanted to, but she'd already been bitten by a werewolf and she didn't know whether taking 'the bite' from a werecoyote would have the same effect or not. Besides, she was almost as horny as the other girl at this point, so she gently pushed down on Malia's head, the brunette eagerly moving down her body, but remembering her previous lessons Malia pressed lingering kisses to Lydia's skin as she went.

She also remembered not to be too rough with Lydia's tits, the redhead flushing with pride as Malia kissed her way up her left boob and then slid her tongue around and over her nipple before taking it in her mouth. After a brief sucking session Malia kissed her way down the left boob and up the right, Lydia moaning softly in encouragement as her girlfriend went back and forth between her tits, impressively slowly for her at first before inevitably picking up the pace, as well as the force of the licking and sucking.

Closing her eyes Lydia allowed herself to become lost in the pleasure she was feeling, Malia showing off just how greatly she had improved since their first time. It was hard to tell now, but during their first time they were both really nervous and Malia had initially rushed past her tits, and even then when Lydia gently encouraged her back to that area it hadn't all been smooth sailing. But now it was wonderful, Lydia finding herself gently reaching down to stroke Malia's glossy hair in a way which made werecoyote preen with delight.

Lydia followed that up with more verbal encouragement, "That's it, good girl. Just like that. Mmmmmmmm, now use your teeth, oh my God!"

Not needing to be told twice Malia gently nipped at the sensitive skin, much in the same way she had done this before with Lydia's neck, her teeth digging down just enough to tease but not to penetrate the skin. Although clearly Malia wanted another form of penetration, Lydia not knowing how much longer she could deny the other girl before begging her to do it. Until then, what she was receiving was a nice little appetiser, Lydia doing her best to relax as her girlfriend went back and forth between her by now painfully hard nipples as her centre pleasantly burned for attention.

Malia yearn to give her girlfriend that attention. She would never understand Lydia's desire to be teased. Or worse, to tease Malia when Malia just wanted it fast, hard and dirty, several particularly frustrating times immediately popping into Malia's head. All of which she quickly pushed aside in favour of gently cupping Lydia's right boob back into her mouth while continuing to play with the left boob with the other hand, Malia prepared to do this for as long as it took for Lydia to give her the permission she so desperately wanted.

Then again, didn't she already have it? Lydia had promised her sex. Lydia had promised her the yummy sex in between the redhead's legs, the smell of burning arousal making Malia's mouth water and her body threaten to shift forms again. Seriously, at times like this it was literally painful to maintain control, and Lydia wasn't making it easy on her. Smelling all amazing, or at least somehow more than usual, which Malia wouldn't have thought was possible before they'd fucked for the first time. But now she knew how Lydia smelt during sex, or just before it in this case, Malia knowing she was about to get an up close and personal smell of what was pure Lydia Martin.

"Ooooooooooh Goooooooooodddddddddddd yessssssssssss, mmmmmmmm, okay... you can go lower now." Lydia finally said, adding almost instantly, "Slowly! Slowly, as it, good girl."

Some people have accused Lydia of treating Malia more like a dog than a person, but the truth was Malia needed that sometimes. She needed crystal clear instructions on exactly what it was Lydia wanted, because most of the time she had no clue what went on in her girlfriend's head. Or anyone else's for that matter. So it didn't really bother her. In fact, most of the time it made her all hot and bothered thinking about being Lydia's pet, her girlfriend telling her exactly how to please her and then rewarding Malia for it in the best way possible. Not that Malia was thinking about her inevitable reward right now. No, she was concentrating on her favourite thing in the world, pleasing Lydia Martin.

With that in mind Malia pressed gentle kisses to Lydia's flat stomach, trying to go as slowly as possible yet in a clear downwards direction. Despite her best intentions it felt like it took only seconds for Malia to find herself in between Lydia's legs, the brunette trying to make it up to the redhead by pressing a few gentle kisses to Lydia's thighs before going in for the kill. Which meant she got the chance to savour the sweet smell, which was nice, but Malia definitely preferred when she lent forward, stuck out her tongue and slowly slid it from the bottom of Lydia's pussy right up to the top.

"OH MY GOD, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, lick me just like that! Just. Like. That. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Malia." Lydia moaned happily, feeling a little guilty as she added, "That's a good girl. That's such a good girl."

Lydia mostly felt uncomfortable treating Malia like a pet. At first she hadn't really even thought about it, and to her horror realised there was a few times she had done this with Jackson and no one had been nice enough to point it out. Now she was mortified every time it happened with Malia in public, especially if she couldn't avoid it. But sometimes the other girl just needed it, and right now it was in her own selfish interest to do it, as Malia had become very good at following her instructions.

Giving Malia a chance to prove that Lydia gasped, "My clit! Lick my clit ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck!"

Immediately Malia's tongue began concentrating on her clit, lapping at her gently over and over again with machine-like efficiency in a way which rendered Lydia speechless, except for random swear words, the constant moans, groans, whimpers, cries and gasps of pleasure she let out, and of course Malia's name over and over again. Unsurprisingly each one of these things made Malia grin and look at her with those big brown eyes of hers.

What did surprise Lydia was just how much Malia loved being treated like a pet. Sure, Malia had told her it was a purely sexual thing, that she didn't want anyone except Lydia doing it, and somehow that made Lydia feel a little better, though she wasn't sure it should, and it didn't stop it from being wrong. It also felt very right though, especially in moments like this, Lydia relishing her control over the situation as Malia kept licking her clit with that same machine-like efficiency that she started with, with absolutely no sign of stopping. Unless Lydia commanded it of course, and even then she would be happy to do this for a lot longer, not that Lydia was seriously considering it.

Not because she wanted this amazing pleasure to stop. God No, she loved this but she could tell her girlfriend was getting frustrated. Her girlfriend, Lydia smiled. She was still getting used to that. Again she liked it, she liked it a lot, but it was new. Where was she? Oh yes, giving Malia the permission she so desperately wanted. And Lydia would. Any second now. Any second, Lydia thought over and over again until Malia let out this adorable little whimper, causing wonderful vibrations against her clit, awaking Lydia from her bliss induced coma long enough to do what she probably should have done a lot sooner.

"Babe, babe, ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuck, mmmmmmmmmmmm more. Give me more, please Malia, eat me. Eat my pussy." Lydia whimpered, taking a pause to enjoy an extra slow lick before continuing, "Malia, please babe, just oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooddddddddddddddd!"

Malia tried to wait because she loved it when Lydia bossed her around and/or talked dirty, but she couldn't help it. She was impatient by nature, and as hard as it was to avoid that impulse it was impossible when she had Lydia's taste on her tongue, the redhead's wet pussy in front of her and her girlfriend practically begging her to give her more. What could Malia do except obey her girlfriend? Her girlfriend, Malia smiled. There wasn't a lot about being human again she liked, but having a girlfriend, her first ever girlfriend, was definitely one of them, Malia feeling giddy as she gave Lydia the 'more' she wanted.

At first that more was even firmer licks to Lydia's clit, but Malia was soon taking it into her mouth and gently suck on it. She didn't keep that up for too long though as it caused Lydia's cunt to flow with even more delicious juice, Malia moving away from the other girl's clit so she could try and lick it all up. When that didn't work Malia wrapped her lips around Lydia's entrance, and as much as of the redhead's pussy as possible, so that at least the majority of Lydia's cunt cream flow directly into her mouth and down her throat.

It was almost painful to pull away from that juice leaking hole, but Lydia's pleasure was more important than anything to Malia, even her own. So every so often she would move back up to concentrate on Lydia's clit, or even pull away so she could give the other girl's entire pussy a series of nice long licks, but both were a lot rougher and quicker than before, which granted gave Lydia more pleasure but she wasn't ready for it before. Now it sounded like she was very much ready, Lydia failing to say anything coherent for quite a while, although Malia adored every unintelligible sound she made.

Then finally Lydia practically wept, "Tongue fuck me! Mmmmmmmmmm God Malia, please fuck me with your tongue, please AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Hearing the command, or plea or whatever, she had been desperately waiting for Malia wasted no time in pressing her tongue against Lydia's entrance and slowly but steadily pushing forwards, her tongue gently slipping into the other girl. In no time at all Malia was as deep as she could go inside Lydia, at least with her tongue, Malia pausing for a moment so she could savour the feeling of her beautiful girlfriend pulsating around her tongue. Then she completed Lydia's order... or beg, or perhaps a combination of the two, Malia didn't really care. She just gave Lydia what they both wanted and started gently thrusting her tongue in and out of the redhead's pussy.

Lydia's eyes went wide as saucers and she let out a deafening scream when Malia's tongue finally entered her pussy. After that she tried to encourage Malia to tongue fuck her, but all she could get out was a series of screams, cries, whimpers, moans and gasps of pure pleasure. Which to be fair still did the trick, Malia fucking her cunt at a slow but steady pace, that wonderful tongue thrusting in and out, in and out, in and out of Lydia's welcoming pussy with all the skill the brunette had learnt, proving that she could be taught.

If only Malia would apply herself with the same enthusiasm, or close to it, that she did about learning how to eat Lydia's pussy she wouldn't need a tutor anymore, something Lydia had pointed out multiple times. Of course each time Malia had pointed out that then they wouldn't have any more study dates, which inevitably led to this type of fun, but Lydia was confident they would still find plenty of time to do this regardless. Malia was insatiable, and would insist on regular sex, Lydia giving it to her more often than not because her insatiable girlfriend was really, really good at making her feel good.

Proving that point Malia increased the pace of her tongue thrusts until Lydia went crashing over the edge of the orgasm which had been building pretty much since she stepped through the door of her girlfriend's home. Lydia had thought she was going over that edge several times before, most notably when the other girl's tongue finally entered her cunt, but she was so glad she had been able to hold it off/Malia had teased her just like she had been taught because it made her initial climax, and the ones which followed it, so much more powerful.

It wasn't long before those orgasms were coming hard and fast, Malia's talented little mouth squeezing the most out of each of them before she returned to tongue fucking Lydia as hard and fast as she could, easily making the brilliant redhead climax multiple times in the space of just a few minutes. It might have been even better when Malia replaced her tongue with her fingers, because she started licking and sucking Lydia's clit while hammering first one, then two and then finally three fingers in and out of her cunt and the same time, that double stimulation driving Lydia crazy. Then she came even harder when it became triple stimulation.

Malia did the best she could keep her mouth glued to Lydia's cunt during the tongue fucking, making a good portion of pussy juice to flow directly down her throat that way. However a good portion ended up on her face, so when Lydia came Malia quickly removed her tongue from her girlfriend's pussy and concentrated all her efforts on swallowing Lydia's cum. When it was all gone she immediately returned her tongue to Lydia's love hole, but took what was in Malia's opinion way too long to make the other girl cum again and she felt guilty. If she just avoid the temptation to swallow then maybe she could make her girlfriend cum constantly.

As long as she was so close to tasting that perfection Malia could not avoid the temptation, but she made it up to Lydia by eventually slipping her fingers inside her, first her cunt and then her ass hole. As she used the fingers which had just been inside Lydia's cunt Malia was able to invade the tightest hole on her girlfriend's body with not just one but two fingers. Well, she pushed one in first, then after a little fingering successfully got the second one in, while slipping two of the fingers on her other hand straight into Lydia's cunt and continuing to frantically lick the other girl's clit.

Like that Malia was able to make Lydia cum extra hard quite a few times, which she felt made up for her earlier selfishness, the fact that inevitably she could no longer resist switching tactics as it was her tongue fucking Lydia's pussy in between long pauses to swallow the precious liquid that she craved. To be fair she tried to use the fingers which had just been in Lydia's cunt to play with the other girl's clit, while two of the fingers of the other hand hammered in and out of Lydia's butt hole, Malia feeling proud and accomplished as she made the super smart redhead cum in her mouth and all over her face several more times before Lydia finally pushed her away.

Initially Malia frowned at being pushed away, then she remembered how sensitive her own body could become after that many orgasms, and it was only fair that she gave Lydia a chance to recover. Not too long, because as far as Malia was concerned they weren't done, not by a long shot, as her own pussy was almost literally burning with need. Or at least it felt like it, Malia somehow avoiding the urge to slide a finger into her cunt or sit on Lydia's face. Instead she crawled up next to Lydia and watched as her beautiful girlfriend slowly recovered, the whole time Malia feelings smug that was exactly what Lydia Martin was. Her girlfriend, the thought causing a goofy smile to cross her face.

Lydia wasn't sure how long she laid there for, but eventually she focused on that smile, and when she did she beckoned Malia forward and whispered, "I'll give you the choice, you can sit on my face, or you can go and get your favourite toy and strap it onto me."

For a few long seconds, maybe even minutes, Malia looked thoughtful, obviously contemplating which she liked more. Lydia was interested to see her choice, and honestly she was a little disappointed when Malia slowly got off the bed, went to the draw she kept her toys and then returned to Lydia with the redhead's strap-on firmly locked in her teeth. Then Lydia smirked. She would really have like to have literally returned the favour, but this was good too, hence why she had given Malia the option. And after the orgasms she just had, Lydia had no problem with abiding by that choice.

So Lydia sat up, reached down and grabbed hold of the strap-on, Malia releasing it from her grip the second Lydia had hold of it and then practically wagged her tail as she watched the other girl slowly slipped the harness over her feet and then slid it up her thighs. Once it was securely strapped round her waist Lydia slid backwards so that her back was against the headboard/the wall, gave Malia her best smouldering look and then spat on her hand, quickly rubbing the saliva into the dildo as if it was real, something which Lydia found hot for some reason. Malia loved it even more, her eyes burning with lust as Lydia stroked her strap-on for a couple of long seconds.

Then Lydia firmly ordered, "Suck my cock."

Without a second of hesitation Malia lurched forward until her head was basically in Lydia's lap and she was wrapping her lips around the head of that dildo. Malia then slid her lips down a couple of inches, then back up again, repeating the process over and over until she was bobbing her head on that toy cock as if it was real. She even pushed the enormous piece of rubber into her throat, looking up at Lydia for approval as she did so with eager brown eyes. Giving her that approval Lydia reached down and stroked her glossy hair as the other girl continued sucking her cock. Then things got verbal.

"Good girl, suck my cock." Lydia softly but firmly commanded, "Mmmmmmmm yes, suck it my little cock sucker! Oh God Malia, you look so pretty with a cock in your mouth."

Even though her cock wasn't real and she couldn't really see from this angle Lydia could tell that Malia was smiling just from the look in her eyes. Malia loved dirty talk, and while Lydia struggled to get into it that look on her lover's face was enough to encourage her to try harder. That and the way Malia sucked her cock with increasing passion, even loudly slurping the dildo when she finished burying it in her throat and her cute little nose was pressed against Lydia's leather clad crotch. And the fact that all of this was making the stimulator inside the harness rub more firmly against her clit, driving Lydia to say things she'd never say otherwise.

"Oh yes, you look so pretty." Lydia purred, "You look so pretty with that strap-on in your mouth. Oh yeah baby, make it nice and wet for me. Or should I say, for you. Yes, get it ready for your slutty little holes. Mmmmmmmm yes, that's it, suck my strap-on."

Malia adored every second of this dirty talk. She wasn't sure why she found it hot, especially when Lydia allowed her to use their strap-on. More accurately she loved it when Lydia used the strap-on on her. They had tried both ways and Malia definitely preferred it when she was the one getting fucked. That didn't mean she wasn't in charge, but her favourite times where when Lydia took full control. As the other girl was clearly too tired for that right now this was a nice alternative, and Lydia proved she had a little energy in her by shoving Malia up and down the cock by her hair, and by continuing to talk dirty.

"Oh yes, you're so pretty." Lydia said, as she 'forced' Malia to fuck her own mouth on that dildo, "My pretty little strap-on cock sucking girlfriend, who just loves to make my girl cock nice and wet for her slutty little fuck hole."

After those last remarks Lydia started gently thrusting upwards into Malia's mouth, turning it into a fuck hole. Just the way Malia liked it. Oh yes, Lydia may have been the one teaching her about eating pussy, and honestly sucking cock, but Malia was the one encouraging her girlfriend to be rough with her, and no one could claim Lydia Martin didn't strive to be the best at everything she tried. However, no matter what she did Malia could never cum from this. There was even a limit to how good she could feel. So ultimately she switched holes, in a flash Malia pulling her mouth away from the dildo and then mounting it.

She only briefly paused to align herself up with the toy, but they had done this quite a few times now and it wasn't long before Malia was letting out a long moan as the dildo entered her pussy and then slowly filled her front passage. Thanks to the dirty talk, cock sucking and most of all, eating Lydia's pussy, and being around Lydia Martin in general, made sure that not only was the entering nothing but pleasurable but what followed was just as good, namely Malia slowly lowering herself down until every inch of that strap-on was inside her, and she was sitting on Lydia's lap, like they were at lunch with their friends. Only with a dildo inside her, so obviously this was so much better.

Then after a few seconds Lydia lent forward, pecked Malia on the lips, and told her, "Ready when you are babe."

Malia grinned and then started slowly lifting herself up. She had wanted to savour the moment of having that strap-on all the way inside her. Of having 'Lydia's cock' all the way inside her. But her pussy quickly relax to the size of that dildo and it became more important to start impaling herself on the toy, Malia eagerly lowering herself back down and then back up again, repeating the process over and over again as she began to ride the strap-on at a slow but steady pace, the whole time moaning, groaning, whimpering and crying out in pure pleasure.

Lydia moaned too, each of Malia's downward thrusts causing the stimulator within the harness to press down on her clit oh so wonderfully. That and the sounds Malia was making, and having her naked girlfriend bouncing up and down in front of her, meant that Lydia had plenty of reasons to moan, groan, whimper and cry out in pleasure too. Mostly though she just watched her girlfriend's beautiful face, and hot little body, as she rode that dick, both girls loving every second of it, Lydia especially. Well, Malia was obviously the one with the dildo inside her, but in that particular moment it didn't feel like what Lydia was feeling could be outdone.

She knew on some level it could be. Lydia had been in the exact same position as Malia was now, and knew just how good it felt to ride a dildo strapped around the waist of her girlfriend. However there was just something about seeing Malia wild and totally free which really stirred something inside Lydia. Something she hadn't known existed before. Part of it was an urge to dominate her lover, to 'top' if you will, but there was something else to it. Something which even with her big brain she couldn't quite figure out, and those thoughts fed into or were forgotten when the urge to no longer be a spectator became overwhelming.

It started out small. Lydia placing her hands on Malia's sides and then slowly sliding to caress her back. Up, then down, then up, then down, the process repeating a few times more until she could no longer resist going straight instead of sliding her hands around Malia's body, the beautiful brunette grinning as Lydia softly cupped her breasts. Lydia returned that grin with one of her own, the two girls becoming lost in a staring match while one continued riding the other's dildo while the other proved that she could play with Malia's boobs blindfolded. Essentially that was the case now, and Malia definitely gave Lydia a positive response.

At first that response was just louder whimpers, cries, groans and moans, but it wasn't long before Malia was softly whining for more, "Mmmmmmmmmmm Gooooooooooddddddddddd, fuck me! Fuck me Lydia, oooooooooooooh, please, mmmmmmmmmmmm, I need it. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck me, I-"

Lydia was surprised that Malia didn't break first and kiss her. The other girl was normally so impatient, Lydia genuinely impressed by her resolve even though that wasn't that long. Likewise she was ashamed of herself for giving in so easily. Then again, who could blame her? Malia was just so kiss-able, especially when she was bouncing on her cock. Of course kissing wasn't always easy during sex, but with Lydia's back resting against the wall they were pretty much face-to-face the entire time, and while Malia couldn't go quite as fast as before it certainly seemed worth it, to Lydia at least.

Malia would never complain about kissing Lydia, and for a few moments it was enough to distract her from her growing need to climax. But for better or for worse it also provided added stimulation which pushed her further to orgasm, but not far enough. And while she was complaining about the kiss, and would have done it herself eventually, it wasn't what she had been begging for. It wasn't what she needed. So after a few minutes of passionate making out Malia broke the kiss and once again told Lydia what she really wanted.

"Fuck me Lydia, fuck my slutty little pussy!" Malia whimpered, getting straight to the point this time, "Oh my God, please Lydia, I need it. I need you to fuck me. Mmmmmmmmm, please Lyds, thrust up into my cunt while I'm thrusting downwards. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, I need your girl dick as deep inside me as possible. Oooooooooooh I need you deep inside me babe, I need you deep inside so that I can cum. Oh, please Lydia, please let me cum with you inside me, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk, I need aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeeesssssssss, fuck me!"

Finally getting what she really wanted Malia closed her eyes, threw her head back and squealed with delight. For a few long seconds she felt herself transforming, her eyes becoming blue, her fangs sticking out, her fingernails and ears growing, and her face becoming distorted. Luckily the scent of Lydia was heavy in the air so she was able to anchor herself and transform back to full human form. Then she lowered her head again, opened her eyes and looked down at the redhead she so adored, who was currently giving her this little smirk which made Malia's inside melt when there wasn't a dildo inside her cunt, and the combination of those two things made Malia swoon.

More importantly those things gave her even more motivation to slam herself up and down, Malia tapping into as much of her supernatural speed and strength as she dared while staring lovingly down at Lydia. For her part Lydia thrust upwards, the banshee pretty much able to keep up with her despite her lack of heightened speed and strength so that the two girls were able to make sure Malia's cunt was pounded deep and hard, just the way she liked it.

Thanks to that joint effort it wasn't long before Malia was closing her eyes and throwing back her head again. Only this time she let out a howl followed by other animalistic noises, Malia losing control of her form as she became lost in a wonderfully hard climax. That orgasm was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, the brunette and the redhead working together through their shared climaxes to make sure this lasted as long as possible and that they made themselves and each other cum as hard and frequently as they could, Malia intoxicated by the fact that Lydia loved this as much as she did.

Lydia would argue she enjoyed it more, but she wasn't exactly in the mood to argue. Not when all she wanted to do was fuck her beautiful girlfriend, even as it became increasingly difficult, what with Malia becoming so fast she just couldn't keep up. Also the stimulator inside the harness was bashing against her clit with each thrust, that and the sheer joy of fucking her girlfriend like this causing Lydia to receive several climaxes of her own, each more distracting than the last. Fortunately Lydia Martin thrived under difficult circumstances, and she had a few tricks up her sleeves to keep Malia cumming hard for her.

The first was simply thrusting upwards as hard as she could, both in short bursts and just one concentrated thrust. The important part was it was random. She could also just continuously thrust upwards, although that burned through her strength/energy very quickly so she rarely relied on it, and this time round she didn't try it all. She did do both types of random thrusts, along with smacking Malia's ass and her girlfriend's personal favourite. Namely sliding one hand down to collect some pussy juice and then reach round with both hands, using one to pull apart the cheeks and the other to push a finger into Malia's butt hole.

It always took a moment for Lydia to accurately press her finger against her target, but once she found it she rammed forcefully forwards, Malia's back door opening with relative ease and allowing her to slip inside. This quick penetration had Malia cumming extra hard for her, and giving her one of those grins which made her insides melt, even when the other girl wasn't in her human form. Lydia then rewarded/punished Malia by thrusting that finger in and out of her girlfriend's ass hole, slowly at first but quickly building it up until she was pounding that hole harder than the other hole was being pounded. Eventually Lydia added a second finger, and began pushing side to side and up and down as well as in and out, doing everything she could not just to make Malia cum but prepare her for the ass fucking to come.

Jackson and Aidan had both pestered her for anal when she had been dating them, if what she had with Aidan could be called dating, but she had always refused. Always thought she'd never have anal sex. What Lydia hadn't factored into the equation was getting herself a sexually adventurous girlfriend, one who would end up begging Lydia to help her try anal. Malia had loved it to a surprising degree and now they almost never had sex without a little back door action, and on a night like this with the house to themselves Lydia was confident that Malia would insist on her butt being violated, and the brunette often didn't properly prepare herself unless the redhead insisted. It also helped Malia cum during pussy fucking, so hey, two birds, one stone.

Malia was indeed in the mood for anal. Then again she was always in the mood for anal. It was just so dirty, Malia feeling like a dirty little slut whenever she took her girlfriend's strap-on up her ass. And yeah, Lydia's fingers were a lot of fun too, but they just didn't stretch her wide or deep enough, and Lydia was still squeamish about trying fisting, so the best thing for that was definitely a dildo, Malia preferring the strap-on variety to the handheld as it enhanced the idea of Lydia being inside her. Even if it was mostly fantasy it helped her cum extra hard, Malia receiving another powerful climax as she anticipated what was to come while getting both her holes fucked.

When she could take the anticipation no more Malia slow down her bouncing and pleaded, "Can I take your cock up my ass? Please? Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, please Lydia, I want something bigger than your fingers in my butt. Please let me shove your dick up there! Mmmmmmmmm, please let me stuff your strap-on in my slutty little back hole so we can have anal sex!"

Lydia just stared at Malia for a few long moments, then she rolled her eyes and smirked, I guess that would be ok."

With the permission she wanted Malia lifted herself off the dildo completely and scooted forwards a bit. Immediately Lydia removed her fingers from Malia's ass hole and held her cock firmly in place, allowing Malia to line up her slutty back hole with Lydia's dildo. Almost too late she noticed Lydia giving a twirling motion with her finger, Malia grinning wickedly before she obediently turned around, lined herself up again and pushed downwards, this time spreading her cheeks so Lydia would get the perfect view of her butt hole swallowing that big girl cock.

For someone not so eager to try anal herself Lydia had a weird fascination with watching Malia's butt hole taking her dick. Lydia had never told her why, always blushing when Malia brought it up and once again swearing Malia to secrecy over this particular aspect of their sex lives. Honestly, she didn't get why humans were so private about these things, but she didn't need to know why Lydia liked it. The point was that she did, and as long as she did the more butt sex Malia got, so it was a win-win, the werecoyote eagerly pulling her cheeks as wide as she could, even as she struggled to both balance herself and skewer her butt hole on the banshee's dildo.

Luckily months of constant butt fucking had left Malia's ass hole loose and eager to accept Lydia's strap-on, the brunette barely feeling any pain as her back door finally opened wide enough to swallow the head of the redhead's dick. After that the dildo pretty much shot up her tailpipe with ease, Malia moaning in almost pure pleasure as she violated her own ass, and loved every second of it. To be fair Lydia had done a good job of loosening her up, but even then Malia's natural sluttiness couldn't be denied as a heavily contributing factor, Malia revelling in her sluttiness as she savoured every inch of long thick dildo slipping through her butt hole and deep into her back passage.

Lydia's eyes stayed locked to Malia's ass hole throughout the anal penetration. Normally her eyes didn't stray from that hole during the rest of the sodomy, this time being no exception as when Malia started bouncing up and down on her dildo as she continued spreading her cheeks, in turn continuing to give Lydia the perfect view of that obscene sight. Later, and before now, Lydia would and had tried to analyse why she was so fascinated by this. Whether it was just watching such a tiny hole stretch or she genuinely got off on such an unspeakable thing. But for now she just stared lustfully at what was happening in front of her.

Of course between Malia slowly lowering herself down on that dildo and the full on anal riding Malia's butt came to rest against Lydia's thighs, announcing that the brunette had stuffed every inch of the redhead's cock up her ass. At that wonderfully perverted moment both girls let out a cry of pleasure, albeit Malia's drowning out Lydia's. Then they savoured the moment, then Malia began bouncing herself up and down, beginning to add unnecessary and yet wonderfully arousing commentary as she did so.

"Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooodddddddddddd Lydia, it feels so good. Mmmmmmmmmm your cock feels so good in my ass!" Malia moaned shamelessly, looking over her shoulder and grinning at her lover, "I love it! Mmmmmmmm, I love feeling your cock inside my slutty little ass! Ohhhhhhhhhhh, I love a big dick in my ass, mmmmmmmmm, it feels so good sliding in and out of my tiny little butt hole, ooooooooooooooooh I fucking love it! I love it up the butt, mmmmmmmmmm, and you loved to watch, don't you Lydia? Oh yeah, you love watching me being a big anal slut and taking it up the ass!"

Lydia blushed both at those obscene words, and the equally obscene look on Malia's face. Of course she was glad she was pleasing her girlfriend, but this reaffirming of just how much Malia loved it drove her wild. Eventually Lydia even started thrusting upwards at random intervals, each thrust making Malia crying out with pleasure. Then howl. Then let go of her cheeks so she could concentrate all her efforts on slamming herself up and down as hard and as fast as she possibly could. And then finally, inevitably, Malia began begging for more.

"Fuck me! Fuck me, fuck me harder, aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" Malia squealed, becoming berserk, "Fuck me like a bitch! Mmmmmmmmm fuck me up the ass like the little bitch I am! Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssssssss Lydia, make me your bitch! I wanna be your bitch! I want to be yours, only yours."

"You are." Lydia reassured.

"Then prove it!" Malia demanded, "Bang my butt! Leave me gaping wide open! Show me who's boss, mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, bang my ass hard and make me cum like the anal whore I am! Come on Lydia, you know how I like it. Give it to me! Mmmmmmmmmm, give it to me hard and rough and make me feel like a total butt slut. Pound my butt and make me feel like an ass whore! Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, fuck me hard and deep and make me cum like a submissive little bitch! Mmmmmmmmmmm, your submissive little bitch! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh, I want the great Lydia Martin to pound my slutty little ass and make me her submissive bitch!"

Lydia tried, she really did, but even when she started steadily thrusting upwards she couldn't match Malia's speed and power. Especially in this position. However she knew how she could at least get close, and it was the same way they normally did it, and from the sounds of it her lover was ready for the final part of their routine. Namely sitting up and roughly pushing Malia forward so that the other brunette ended up on all fours with Lydia behind her, the banshee taking a moment to steady herself and grab a firm hold of Malia's waist before Lydia began butt fucking her werecoyote girlfriend doggy style.

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooooodddddddddddddd yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssss, make me your bitch!" Malia screamed joyfully, "Mmmmmmmmmmm, make me your submissive little bitch, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, fuck my ass and make me yours! Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh all yours!"

Malia continued babbling on like that for several minutes until the pressure became just too overwhelming, causing her to ramble incoherently. Eventually it was just random swear words and her lover's name over and over again as Lydia used what had to be every ounce of her strength to slam that dildo in and out of Malia's slutty and extremely willing ass hole. Of course they were only words, Malia had assured Lydia time and time again that she didn't mean anything by them. She liked the fact that she and Lydia had a loving relationship where they treated each other as equals, but the animal inside her loved the idea of Lydia being her Alpha and that she was Lydia's bitch.

It was not a fantasy she indulged all the time, but when she was taking it up the ass and especially when she was on all fours with Lydia pounding her ass hard and deep from behind, oh that seemed like the perfect time to let herself go and enjoy this twisted little fantasy. Oh and it was so wonderfully easy. So wonderfully easy to believe she was Lydia Martin's submissive little bitch, the fantasy feeling so vividly real as her girlfriend brutally sodomised her just like she requested.

In reality Lydia was struggling to hold onto her as Malia became like a Bucking Bronco, practically trying to ruin her rectum given the force behind her frantic thrusts back at her lover. Although if previous butt fuckings had taught them anything it was that Lydia's thighs were far more danger than Malia's ass, given only one of them had supernatural healing. Which totally sucked. What's the point of being a supernatural creature if you didn't have superfast healing? Oh well, Malia would just have to make it up to Lydia. Reward her girlfriend for giving her the kind of butt pounding she craved with a nice long pussy licking or something like that.

Just then Lydia grabbed her hair, yanked her head back and loudly ordered, "Cum for me! Cum for me like a bitch!"

That was more than enough to push Malia over the edge and she came hard with an inhuman cry which morphed into a howl as she lost control of her form. Luckily she was no longer facing Lydia so she didn't have to worry about her face becoming all bumpy and her fangs sticking out of her mouth, although her claws did dig into the bed sheets and Malia was sure she was going to get an earful about that later. For now though she just allowed herself to be completely lost in the ecstasy rocking her body, Lydia making sure that her first wonderful anal induced climax was quickly followed by another, and another, and another.

Lydia was tired already. Unlike her girlfriend she wasn't a fighter, and while she was in good shape for a human... or in her case banshee, she didn't have the kind of speed and stamina her supernatural friends had. So she can keep this up long, her body already covered in sweat and every muscle in her body aching and sore from the constant effort of ass fucking her girlfriend. So she employed every trick she knew to make Malia cum hard and fast, including slapping her butt so hard the full flesh jiggled and yanked back on her hair so hard she almost pulled it out by the roots.

She even indulged in some of the dirty talk Malia loved so much, even if Lydia had to force the words out in between breathless gasps, "That's it bitch, cum for me! Cum like a bitch with a dick up your ass! Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, you're such a good little bitch for me Malia, mmmmmmmmmm, cum just like that. Cum with a cock in your butt like the nasty little slut you are! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuck, I'm gonna cum! Ooooooooooh, I'm going to cum from fucking your hot ass, ohhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooodddddddddd yessssssssssss, I'm going to cum because I love fucking your slutty little ass hole almost as much as you love having it fucked, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

All these things worked like a charm, which was clear from the noises that Malia was making, and the way the brunette was destroying yet another set of covers. And really it looked like they would be lucky if they didn't have to replace the bed. Again. However whatever damage Malia was causing would be worth it, Lydia feeling incredibly proud of herself for every powerful climax she squeezed out of this powerful supernatural creature who could tear her to pieces. But she wouldn't. Even with Malia in this delirious state she trusted her not to hurt her. She trusted her. The first time they did this and every time after that only proof that Lydia's faith in Malia was not unfounded.

This time was no different to all those other times, including several powerful orgasms for Lydia, the stimulator bashed against her clit and the sheer perverted joy of dominating her powerful girlfriend in this twisted way sending her over the edge time and again. She was fucking her girlfriend in the ass, a social taboo on top of an even bigger social taboo, or vice versa, whatever, Lydia was doing something she could have never even imagined herself doing and she was loving every second of it. Almost as much as Malia, who's last orgasm literally squirted out of her pussy and onto the bed sheets below.

After that Lydia just had to stop, the poor redhead pulling her strap-on dildo out of her girlfriend's ass and then collapsing down onto her back in a panting heap. Well, she might have spent a few seconds gawping like a moron at the damage she had done, Malia's ass hole left gaping wide open and her cheeks looking bruised, the vision of her handiwork staying with Lydia as both girls lay next to each other on the bed and attempted to recover. She then got a second look at it as Malia's supernatural healing factor really kicked in and the werecoyote bounced up and walked over to the full length mirror in the corner.

Turning her body around and looking over her shoulder Malia whistled, "Wow, nice job Lyds."

Having done this many times before Malia quickly turned her attention back to Lydia and caught her girlfriend blushing. There was nothing cuter in the world than her girlfriend blushing, Malia grinning proudly to herself that she had caused that reaction again. Not that it was difficult. Humans were so easily embarrassed. And banshees too, apparently. Although after a few moments of enjoying that blush Malia turned back to give a proper look to her stretched butt hole. She could feel it, of course, and it made her feel like a total slut, but there was just something about seeing it. Seeing just how loose and open her ass now was, Malia revelling in her sluttiness.

Wanting to make herself feel even sluttier Malia slowly crawled back onto the bed, kneeling between Lydia's legs and then when she was sure the other girl was looking at her she slowly took the head of the cock which had just been in her ass into her mouth. She went ass to mouth like the girl she had seen in those movies on Stiles's laptop, Malia tasting her own ass on the dildo. Better still she was tasting the deepest part of her ass, this dildo having pummelled the deepest depths of her, and now Malia was gleefully sucking it.

Once the head was free of the bitter taste of her butt Malia even started bobbing her head up and down on Lydia's strap-on, concentrating on just a few inches at first and then pushing herself to go lower. Soon it hit the back of her mouth and pushed into her throat, but Malia continued her way down the dildo. The first time she had done this she had choked and gagged so violently it was a miracle she didn't throw up, but it delighted her submissive side so she tried it over and over again, until eventually she could deep throat even this big toy. This time was no exception, Malia refusing to stop until her lips were around the base.

About that time Malia felt Lydia's hand on her head, gently stroking her hair at first, and then softly murmuring, "That's it slut, suck my cock. Mmmmmmmm, suck it like a good girl. Suck it like the little cock sucking slut you are! Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, be my cock sucker Malia. Be my good little cock sucker and clean your slutty little ass off my cock."

Those words warmed Malia's heart. Lydia was such an awesome girlfriend, fulfilling every one of her little perverted desires, the dirty talk and the sheer nastiness of what she was doing allowing Malia to cum again. Well, she was also humping the bed like an animal in heat, but honestly it felt like even without the physical pressure on her pussy she could have cum. Either way it was a lovely dessert to this feast of pleasure she had just experienced, Malia then crawling up Lydia's body and snuggling with the one girl in all the world who could give her the motivation she needed to study. It was truly a wonderful end to this awesome study date.


End file.
